


Coincidence

by illustriousprotagonist



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec isn't 18, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chairman Meow is Magnus's Canon Cat, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Magnus isn't a seven hundred year old warlock, Male Homosexuality, Max is Alec's son, Theyre both in their twenties I wanna say, Trigger Warning -- Abuse, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illustriousprotagonist/pseuds/illustriousprotagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec picks up his son at the daycare and meets a handsome stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handsome Guys In Hallways

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to -- "I Lied" by Electric Century

    “Daddy, Daddy!” young Max had yelled as his father, Alec, had stepped through the Daycare threshold.

    Parents had started to file in the vestibule of “Holy Innocents Catholic Daycare.” Children swarmed in, finding their parents. Newly-made crafts were in their hands, and the kids were eager to show them off.

    “Hey, buddy! How was your day?” Alec asked his son happily.

“It was great! We played hide-and-go-seek, and we had crackers for a snack,” Max replied as Alec scooped him into his arms.

    “Sounds awesome, pumpkin!” Alec laughed as he carried his son to the front desk. He signed out with a smile to the front desk lady, nametag reading, “Sammi.” Alec exchanged pleasantries with some of the other parents he’d seen before. A few minutes later, he was walking out of the Daycare, but stopped when someone had called his name, though they didn’t call out, “Alec.” The person had called out, “Alexander.”

    Alec looked back and saw a--very handsome--man making his way through the crowd of parents. The man had spiked hair that shone in the fluorescent lightstrips of the ceiling. And--is that glitter in his hair? He had on black jeans that were a few centimeters away from being skinny jeans. To Alec, he was quite interesting. The man caught up to Alec and Max, panting slightly. “You forgot your wallet at the front desk.”

    Alec was surprised he had forgotten anything. “Thank you! Thank you so much, Mr…?”

    “Bane. Magnus Bane. And _you_ are Alexander, I presume?” the man said with a small smile.

    “Yeah, but most people just call me Alec. How did you know my name?”

    “ID in your wallet. Don’t worry, I didn’t steal anything. I’m not that type of guy,” he said with a dismissive wave.

    Alec sighed appreciatively. “Again, thank you so much.”

    “Oh, darling, you are so welcome. Have a good day, Alec.” The way Magnus had said his name made Alec blush a bit, and he hoped Magnus hadn’t noticed.

    “You too, Magnus. Maybe I’ll see you around?” Alec said hopefully. Magnus just nodded and waved to Alec and the small child on Alec’s hip. Max hid his face in his father’s shoulder with a giggle.

    Alec was awestruck as he walked out of the building. His feet walked him to his car and he set Max in his carseat. Alec slid into the driver’s seat and opened his wallet, just to make sure Magnus wasn’t lying about stealing anything. A small piece of folded paper slipped out, though. Alec picked up the paper and smiled.

    It was a note written with very fine handwriting.

    _“Looked through your records and found no spouse. Here’s my shot at hoping you’d agree to drinks with me. -Magnus”_ Along with the note was Magnus’s number. It was true, he had no spouse but had adopted his son.

    Alec slid the paper back into his wallet, meaning to call later. All the way home, through talk of the day with Max and through three children’s songs on a CD, Alec couldn’t help the perpetual smile that crept up on his face whenever he thought of Magnus.


	2. Lunch Dates and Good Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah! This chapter was long overdue! I'm terribly sorry for anyone that was reading this and wanted more. I've been dealing with a lot of bad stuff in my life, and I needed to get through it before I would start a story thing.  
> All in all, I hope you enjoy!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to -- "Blown Away" by Carrie Underwood

“This is Magnus the Magnificent, and to whom do I owe the pleasure of speaking?” 

Alec chuckled, but righted himself. “This is...Uh, this is Alec. Maybe it was a mistake to call… I’m sorry, I’ll g-” 

“No, no! Darling, stay on the phone. You have called for a reason, and I want to hear it.”

Alec put a hand behind his neck. “Actually, I wanted to see if you would like to go out for a drink today. I mean, if--if you’re available. If not, don’t worry. I understand.”

He heard Magnus’s hesitation, as if he were mentally checking his schedule. “I think I can do it, today. I can call off of work at the Daycare. Your son--Max, is it?--will be there until five, yes?”

“It’s Max, and yeah. He’ll be there until five. So, one, then?” Alec asked hopefully.

“Sounds great, darling. You want to meet up at the bar downtown, or do you want to get lunch? It’s all up to you.”

“I think we should get to know each other over lunch. Let’s go to the Britespot, over on Third Avenue, or have you got a better place in mind?” Alec asked.

“That would be wonderful, Alec. See you at one. I’ll make the reservation.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do tha--”

“Nonsense! It’s my treat. See you there, darling,” Magnus said as the line went dead. Magnus had hung up the phone. 

Alec sighed, plopping down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He was mentally going through his closet, looking at articles of clothing he could wear to his date. 

Wait.

Could one even call it a date? You had to get to know someone before it became a date, right? Alec sat up, finding a very nice jacket he hadn’t worn in years. He had hoped he hadn’t grown out of it. 

 

“Darling! So good to see you could make it,” Magnus said, standing up from the booth of the restaurant. 

Alec rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I made it,” he said with a forced chuckle. 

“Don’t be so tense, Alec. It’s just lunch,” Magnus said, a reassuring smile plastered onto his face. “Now, sit. I would like to get to know you at least a little before the date is over.”

  “Well, what would you like to know?” Alec asked, stripping his torso of his jacket. 

  “Where you work, how many kids you have, how many siblings you have, whose side of your family you received those  _ beautiful _ blue eyes from, etcetera.”

   Alec had to let out a small laugh at that last bit. “I work at an adoption agency, Max is my only son, I have an adopted brother and a sister, and I'm choosing to ignore the last question.” He took a sip of water. “I want to know the same things about you.”

   “I work at the daycare you send your son to, I--unfortunately--do not have any children, and I have no siblings.” 

   The waitress came abruptly, cutting off their conversation. They ordered, and chatted some more. Idle talk, it was. 

 

   Alec sighed as Magnus paid the check, much to his displeasure. He had insisted it would be him who'd pay, but Magnus would not let him.

   As they were about to part ways, Magnus grabbed Alec's hand to stop him. “Alec, can I see you again?”

   Alec smiled. “I mean, if you really want to. You have my number, if you ever decide to call again. Today was...nice. Thank you, Magnus.”

   Magnus smiled in return and gave Alec a quick peck on the cheek. Alec blushed and looked to the ground. 

   “I'll see you around, Alec.”


	3. Bad Fathers and Ignored Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to -- "Blood Infections" by FrnkIero andthe Cellabration
> 
> Oh my sweet dear lord, this hasn't been updated in seemingly forever. 
> 
> I am TERRIBLY sorry for the long wait. I've been writing other things and working on getting my book (another book) to a publication assistant! 
> 
> Anyways, this is not an excuse for my absence. I'm so sorry, from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> I believe this chapter to be a filler, but it should be enough to make the next chapter even greater. I love you all.

“ _ Hello, Alec. Magnus the Magnificent calling. Since our last date went so well, I was hoping you would be home, but it appears not _ .”

Alec heard Magnus’s voice from the answering machine. Thoughts flew through his mind at the speed of light. As he laid on his bed, eyes to the ceiling and tears dripping the down the sides of his face, the sound of his voice brought back unnecessary memories for Alec. 

“ _ There's no use tip-toeing around the question, Alec. I'm calling to ask you if you'd like to accompany me to the park, later. I see it's beautiful this time of year. Call me later, Mister Blue-Eyes _ .” 

 

_ “Alec!” his father yelled angrily from down the hallway. “Damnit, Alec!” _

_ The stench of booze and cigarettes wafted down the hall as his father came home. Tears made tracks in his dirty face.  _

_ Footsteps came closer and closer to his bedroom door. Alec hated when his father came home from the bar. Izzy and Jace were out. For what reason, Alec didn't know. _

_ As Alec sat at his vanity, looking into his own reflection’s fearful blue eyes, terror coursed through his veins.  _

_ “Alec, you stupid fuck,” his father yelled. His door opened and slammed against the wall with such force that a framed family portrait fell off the wall and shattered the glass front. _

_ Horror froze his body, making him unable to move.  _

_ “What's this I hear from the guys at the bar? You lookin’ at other boys? No son of mine is going to be a faggot.” _

_ “Dad--” he had tried to say, but Robert cut him off.  _

_ “God,” Robert scoffed, coming closer to Alec. “Look at you. Why'd you have to be born with those eyes? You're not even my son.” Every word that came from his mouth was venomous. His slurs were tainted with poison. _

_ “What do you mean?” Alec whispered. _

_ “That whore I call my wife. She fucked some asshole when I was in Europe. God!” he exclaimed. Surprise and shock froze Alec to his seat. “I wish I could just gouge those eyes out of your head.” _

 

“Daddy? Why’re you crying?” Alec heard Max ask from his bedroom doorway. He sat up in surprise, wiping his face. 

“It's nothing, Pumpkin.”

“Why are you sad?”

Alec looked at his son with a smile. “I'm just thinking about a lot of things, is all. Do you want to go back to your nap?”

Max scrunched up his nose. “No, Daddy. Can I have a snack?”

Alec scooted off his bed. “Sure, buddy. What would you like?” 

He took Max's hand as his son lead him into the kitchen. The little black-haired boy pointed up at the cupboard where the Poptarts were. 

Alec smiled halfheartedly. “Buddy, don't you want something else?”

Max shook his head. Alec sighed, giving in to his son's desires.


	4. -Update-

_Hello, my friends!_

_Due to such changes in my life, this fic will be put on hold for some time. If you couldn't already tell from the drastic change from Ch.1 to Ch.2, I REALLY didn't expect to get such positive and uplifting feedback. This fic was originally planned as a one-shot, but I will need some time to figure out plotlines and characters and figure out where I want this story to go. Which direction and such, you'll understand._

_Please, please, please, be patient with this! I will try to update the next chapter sometime before I go to camp (Sunday, June 25), which isn't much time. I'll probably plan for a filler chapter, so I'll get that all sorted so you all can enjoy this story to its full extent._

_Thank you all so much!_

_~IP_


	5. "ok"s and Agreements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to -- None
> 
> LOOOONG OVERDUE CHAPTER INCOMING!!!!
> 
> I am very sorry, my friends. I have returned from camp and am more inspired to write than ever before.
> 
> Unfortunately, however, I will be travelling all over my country very soon (for about three days). Besides this, the hotels I will be staying at will--most likely--have WiFi. On the road, I will bring my laptop and create chapter after chapter to post when I get a WiFi connection. I will--hopefully--have a regular updating schedule very soon! Stay tuned, my friends!

Magnus sighed, picking up his phone--yet again. Alec hadn't called back.

And to think the dates went so well. Magnus didn't know his address, of course. He cursed himself, as he realised he should've memorised it from the first time he looked over his license.

He dropped the phone back on his bed, forcefully sitting down with a sigh. If Alec wasn't going to spend his time on Magnus, then Magnus wasn't going to waste his time on Alec.

Then, again, Magnus thought, Alec is...different. He didn't know what it was about Alec that made him so alluring. Was it his blue--bluer than blue--eyes, strong hips that swayed when he walked--what?

Alec was amazing, far more amazing than any other dates he's had. What went so wrong? Two men, going for lunch and drinks...together. What made Alec change his demeanour all of a sudden? At the daycare, Magnus saw Max regularly, but he never saw Alec drop his son off. That was the strange thing. It had only been three days since their last conversation, but it felt like an eternity to Magnus. Usually, the daycare was filled with parents during after-hours, but Alec wasn't even there to pick up his son.

And yet, Magnus picked up his phone, but as soon as he pressed the first number, he received a text.

From Alec.

_"im not ignoring u, if ur wondring. i got some issues in my life, and i dont wanna bring them into urs. Please dont be upset."_

Magnus was physically taken aback by this, but he quickly typed a reply.

_"It's alright, I suppose. I just want to talk to you. If you'd let me.. Let's meet up somewhere?"_

Magnus got a response almost immediately.

_"no.. thats not the best idea. im sorry if it bothers u, but i dont think we shold be seeing each other anymore. i dont wanna burden u with my problems. a handsome guy like urself shouldnt have trouble finding another guy."_

Magnus didn't want another person to date, to admire. He wanted Alec, truthfully. He wasn't going to let such a great guy slip through his fingers due to "problems."

"I _don't want another guy, Alec. I just want to meet up, please. Meet me at the restaurant we first went to for lunch, and I can try to help with your 'problems',"_ Magnus typed back. He clacked his fingers on the touchscreen keyboard of his phone.

It was a while before he got a response, almost like Alec was contemplating for about ten minutes.

_"ok"_


	6. Angry Shouting and Painful Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments below what you think of this chapter!

Magnus tapped eagerly on the table counter, waiting for Alec. Where was he? Did he blow him off? He wouldn't have just...forgotten, could he?

And, then, Magnus saw the most beautiful man walking towards him. Long, spindly legs trudged, making small squeaks on the polished wood floor of the restaurant.

"Hello, Alexander," Magnus said, his voice even, as Alec sat down.

"Hello, Magnus. It's a fine day, isn't it?" Alec tried to make small conversation, but Magnus was growing equally impatient and irritated.

"I suppose it is," he said, his jaw set tightly.

Alec must've noticed this, however, because he inhaled sharply and his eyes became wider.

"Listen, Alec. I don't care what kinds of issues you have. I  _care_ about  _you._ So, spill. Put all of your troubles on me, so I can ease the burden," Magnus whispered desperately.

"It's not that I don't want to see you, Magnus. It's that I  _can't_ see you. Not anymore."

Magnus forcefully stood up. "Why, Alec? Does your son hate me? I can understand, but you aren't your son!"

Alec yelled, "It's not about my damn son!" He noticed the people at other tables looking at them. His blood ran cold, freezing his veins. With a split-second decision, Alec quickly got up from the table, knocking his chair over in his vehemence. He turned his head and ran out of the restaurant's front door, leaving Magnus wide-eyed and alone.

Magnus rushed after him, walking out in the humid warmness of the day. Alec was already walking to his car a few yards from Magnus's. "Alec!" Magnus shouted. Alec turned around, seeing the man, and hurrying to open his car door. His keys fell to the ground, which made Magnus run towards him. Alec saw Magnus's speed and wheeled around on his heels.

As Magnus came up to Alec, Alec stammered out something that sounded like apologies and "please don't hurt me"s. It broke Magnus's heart, but he didn't slow down. He snaked his arms around Alec's waist, pulling him closer to his torso.

Magnus slammed his lips into Alec's, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Alec hardly had any time to react, so he was completely unprepared.

When Magnus kissed Alec, the world fell away. It was hard and demanding, but turned soft and slow, comforting Alec in ways that would never be. His hands felt the rough notches of his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest.

The kiss obliterated every other thought. For the first time in forever, Alec's mind was locked in the present. The worries of a relationship evaporated like summer rain on a hot car. Alec didn't want the kiss to end as he melted into it. He was drunk on endorphins. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

Magnus pulled away, much to Alec's displeasure. "Don't you get it?" Magnus asked. "I don't care about what baggage you have. Put it on me and I'll try to help you in whatever ways I can. You'll never have to be alone or go through anything by yourself. If you just _let me in_ , I can help you."

Alec brought a hand to his lips, feeling the swelling and bruises forming. "I--I think you proved it. Does...does this mean we're...?"

"We're whatever you want to be, Alec," Magnus sighed, resting his forehead against Alec's. "I don't want to think of you with all of this hurt, all of this pain."

It's only human to feel the light and dark, Magnus thought. It is human to have emotions, to feel hurt. And there's nothing more human than feeling love. It takes over our minds, our bodies, allowing us to love so many people. A lot of times in our lives we are lead to believe we should either love "this or that," or "this person and that person," but love isn't like that, Magnus decided. Love isn't limited to that. We can love "this or that", "this person and that person." We can be less competitive, less jealous over who is the more loved. The more we give love, the more we have.

And that is the best thing in the world, Magnus thought. It's part of being human--the best part.


	7. Extravagant Doors and Painful Pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank everyone for reading, commenting, giving kudos, and giving so much helpful feedback. Thank you for putting up with my shit excuses, and a big thank you to everyone who has stuck by me thus far.
> 
> For your patience, here is an extra long chapter with exciting revelations. Enjoy, loves :^)
> 
> (PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER! Feedback is always appreciated! -commenting is FREE!-)

" _Mi casa es tu casa,_ " Magnus spoke, opening the extravagant door to his loft. The loft itself wasn't too big, but it was big enough to throw parties in. Magnus was and has always been a bachelor, so his loft was big enough for him.

As Alec stood, shocked at the size of the door, Magnus chuckled to himself. "It's really nothing, Alec."

"You're kidding, right? This door is, like, two of me. Side-by-side." Alec turned to Magnus. "Tell me why you need a door this big."

"Parties are great and good first impressions are even more great," Magnus said with a shrug. "Besides, the door was specially installed by a friend. I had no say in the matter."

"Which friend?" Alec asked, walking into the flat.

"Just an old friend, Alec. Nothing more, nothing less." The way Magnus had said it sounded final, like the conversation was over when he said.

Suddenly, a fluffy, grey cat intertwined itself between Alec's legs, startling him. He nearly stepped on the cat, but he moved his foot just in time to avoid injuring said cat. To Alec, the cat looked like a Persian, but he couldn't tell. He knelt down in front of the cat and started petting its head, behind the ears and down its neck. The cat purred and tilted its head against Alec's affectionate touches.

"Who is this?" Alec asked, standing back up. He gestured to the cat, asking Magnus with his eyes to pick the cat up, to which Magnus consented. After Alec had the cat in his arms, he looked at Magnus. "Who is this?"

"His name is Chairman Meow, and he's usually not like this with anyone. You must be special, Alec, for him to like you," Magnus said, crossing his arms, obviously impressed.

"He seems like a nice cat."

"He is when he wants to be. Otherwise, he's just a jerk who knocks my drinks off the counter and smashes my glasses on the floor." Alec laughed at this, finding Magnus's humor appealing. But Magnus wasn't joking. "Would you like a drink?" he asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"Uh, sure," Alec shrugged, letting the cat down. It meowed and ran away somewhere in the opposite direction. Alec watched it go as he followed Magnus to the kitchen bar.

"What's your poison?" Magnus asked, picking drink mixes and alcohol.

Alec didn't really like to drink all that much, but he preferred more watered down alcohol as opposed to hard alcohol. And, oh, Lord, did he love daiquiris.

"Anything soft, really. I don't drink much." Magnus nodded his head in understanding at this, which made Alec feel a little less bad about being the only social drinker in the flat.

A few minutes later, Magnus had whipped up two margaritas and set one in Alec's hand. He thanked Magnus and sipped his drink lightly. He hummed in surprised pleasure. "Were you ever a barista?" he asked. 

"Well, no, but I picked up a few things from past friends."

The entire "friends" thing Magnus was playing was making Alec uncomfortable in his own skin. He shifted his weight onto his other foot. "When you say 'friends,' do you really mean 'friends'? Or is there something more there?"

Magnus swirled his drink with the toothpick. "It's not too important, but if you must know, some of them were...former partners. But let's not talk about that now."

Alec wanted to press the issue but upon seeing a look of distaste run across Magnus's visage. It could've been from the drink, but Alec wasn't too certain. After a few minutes, Magnus set his drink on the counter. "Let's sit in the living room, shall we?"

Alec stopped Magnus by grabbing his elbow. "Listen, I'm going to be blunt here. If we're going to make this work, we have to be equals. You have to divulge some of your personal life to me, or else we're just going to shut each other out."

Magnus nodded, pulling his arm away slightly and going towards the front room. "You  _are_ a no-nonsense man. I respect that, Alec." Magnus sat on the couch across from Alec. The front room had three total couches and two arm chairs. It was adorned with a crystal chandelier on the ceiling. Alec was taken aback by the sheer beauty of the room. It was so  _Magnus_. Like, if Magnus was a living room, Magnus would be  _this_ living room.

"The reason I--I felt like I couldn't see you is, well, complicated," Alec started.

"I've got nothing but time, Alexander," Magnus said, his eyes on Alec, a smile stretching his mouth reassuringly.

"I told you, if you remember, that I have a sister and an adopted brother. Isabelle and Jace. My mother is a wonderful, accepting person. My father, on the other hand, is...an ass. He's a drunk ass. My sister knew I was gay before anyone else. Jace and my mother know and are more accepting than my father will ever be." The way Alec said the last words were as if he were spitting poison. He had nothing but contempt for his father.

"Alec, you don't have to..." Magnus said.

"No, I owe you an explanation. Anyways, my father used to come home drunk off his ass and take it out on me. I can't tell you how many times he came home and..." Alec trailed off. What went unsaid was better left unsaid, but Magnus knew what he meant.

"He thought he could beat the gay out of me. I pretended to be straight for a year, just to stop the beating." Alec laughed dryly. "So, when I was eighteen, he kicked me out. Told me to not contact my siblings nor him or my mom. I guess...I guess I was just scared that my dad would come and...again, if I was seeing a guy."

So, Magnus remembered, that was why Alec dropped his keys to his car. That was why he had said "please don't hurt me" and cowered in fear. Magnus knew Alec went back to that horrific time in his life, he went back to the place which gave him so many bad memories. He went back to being a kid again. Magnus's heart bled, but it went unseen. He was so invested in Alec, and he wanted to know every part of Alec, even if it meant taking all the bad burdens off Alec's back.

"Well, I know your pain. Far too well, actually. When I was a--" Magnus started, but Alec cut him off.

"You don't have to--"

"You said that to be equals in this relationship, I have to give a part of me to you," Magnus said passively.

"No, that's not what I--" Alec tried, but Magnus cut him off, in turn, with a dismissive wave.

"I know what you meant. Listen, because I'm not going to repeat myself." Magnus took a moment to compose himself, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "When I was younger, I grew up on a farm. My family and I were happy. But... My father, he--"  Magnus's breath hitched in his throat. "He was so convinced I was part demon. Maybe it was my eyes? I don't--I don't know where that came from, but this was the delusion he lived with. He began to hate me."

Alec looked at Magnus with a worried expression, eyebrows furrowed and his bottom lip tucked under his teeth.

"And one day, he just... He lost it. He lost his mind. He tried to drown me in the pond behind the barn."

Alec was thoroughly surprised at this point. How could someone be so cruel to their own child?

"Obviously," Magnus continued, "I didn't die. I had a Swiss army knife in my pocket so I--I fought back. I killed my own father."  
Magnus was looking at the flickering flames of the digital fireplace on the television screen pensively like he was in another dimension. No expression crossed his face, only that of deep reminiscence.

"When my mother found out about what I'd done, she believed me. But she dealt with it in her own way. She still loved me after I killed her husband, but it wasn't the kind of love like it was before. She was afraid of me, that much I could tell."

Somehow, Alec had crossed the room without Magnus's acknowledgement and joined him on the same sofa. He held Magnus's hand in his own and rubbed the back with his thumb.

Magnus turned his head to look at Alec. This was the first time he had a good look in his eyes. One would describe them as cat eyes, but they were more human than feline. Around the pupils were flecks of brown and gold. The irises were brown and green and yellow, all at the same time. Like the sandy shore of a beautiful beach or, even, the colour of foliage in the autumn seasons.

But Magnus's expression was what brought him back to the moment.

Right, Alec thought, he killed his father and there was a rift between him and his mother.

"The love she gave me wasn't the love between a mother and son anymore. It was more of a volatile relationship. So, a few weeks later, my mother went mad with grief. She hung herself in the barn. I found her, hanging lifeless. I cut her down, but she was purple and blue." Magnus was shaking his head slightly, looking away. He still showed no emotion on his face. "I had to bury my parents, Alec."

"I'm--I'm so sorry, Magnus," Alec whispered, wrapping his arms around Magnus. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"So, now, you know a vital part of my life. Don't go spreading it around."

"Right," Alec said, pulling his arms back to his lap. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a mess." Alec laughs again.

"You're not a mess. You're a wonderful man with a messy past, is all. I still like you, Alec, even after you've told me all this, you know." Magnus brought his hand to Alec's cheek, cupping the soft flesh. Their lips were brought together yet again, but unlike the kiss at the car, this was soft and understanding, deep and passionate. Alec and Magnus both closed their eyes, rejoicing in each other.

It was in that moment that Magnus had an epiphany: when Magnus first saw Alec's face, it wasn’t the perfect features he dwelled on--not the perfect blue eyes, nor the perfect pink lips. Instead, it was the small imperfections and insecurities that drew him in. The small scar on his chin, the way he seemed uncomfortable in his own skin, and the way his legs made up most of his tall, awkward body. Magnus, then, realised he found someone who was perfectly imperfect for him.

Now, when Magnus looked upon Alec's face, he lost himself. Those beautiful eyes can see past his mistakes and faults, every impurity erased. All negativity is cleansed. To him, it was almost like a religious or spiritual experience. He knows Alec's eyes can see through him, but he knows they do not dwell on anger nor selfishness. He looked past every flaw to find the real person Magnus was. And in that moment, Magnus knew he was perfectly imperfect for Alec, too.


	8. The Sword and the Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to twist up the lore a bit, so it's not perfect, but--hey!--it's something! Chapter is mostly dialogue, but enjoy nonetheless.
> 
> Chapter title from "Desert Song" by My Chemical Romance.

The Lightwoods were notable figures in New York. The Lightwood name dated back to the 1800's, starting with immigration from Switzerland to the States. Barbara and Benedict Lightwood had money, which they used to build an institute in New York City. Children who were looking to study and immigrants who were looking for a roof over their heads came to the Institute.

The Lightwood family line spanned all the way down to Robert and Maryse Lightwood, the current heads of the New York Institute. Then, they had Alec, Isabelle, and their youngest son, Max. When Jace, a young orphan, came to the Institute from another institute in Switzerland, the Lightwoods adopted him as their own son. 

* * *

 

 

Isabelle Lightwood was always a daddy's girl. She was always trying to do things to please her father: like getting good grades and doing extracurricular activities. Robert Lightwood was all about his kids' educations. When her father told her not to contact her brother, she was frustrated. Angry, even, at her father. She didn't understand why she couldn't contact Alec anymore, but she obeyed nonetheless.

Until she didn't obey anymore. When she turned fifteen, she received her first cell phone. Her call logs were being checked regularly, either by her father or her mother.

Isabelle didn't know Alec's number, but she knew he was not allowed to use the Lightwood name under any circumstances, besides legal circumstances, of course. 

When she turned eighteen, and Alec turned twenty, she tried moving into an apartment. Under her father's roof, she was controlled like a puppet on a string. But, under her own roof, she could do whatever she wanted.

It was only when she moved in with her boyfriend that she got ahold of a phone book. The first name she looked up was Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Of course, he would be going under another name, Isabelle thought. However, she was surprised when she found an "Alexander Lightwood."

What's more, she was very surprised to find an "Alexander Lightwood" right there in New York.

When she called the number listed, a man's voice answered, but it was an answering machine.

"This is Alec, you know what to do."  _Beep._ The voice was definitely that of her brother.

Isabelle decided to leave a message but was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say, but she wanted to see her brother.

"Alec," she started. "It's Isabelle. It's been a while." She coughed awkwardly away from the phone. "I can't say all that I want to over the phone, so I was wondering if you'd like to meet up. I miss you. Call me back."

She hung up and was startled to hear the call tone of her cell phone just after she pressed the end button. Immediately, she picked up. "Hello?"

"Isabelle," Alec said. "How'd you find me? Did you and Dad--?" The question was better left unsaid, as it would bring bad memories back to both of them.

"I moved out. I'm nineteen, you know?" Isabelle gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Where are you?"

"I-I'm staying with a friend." Isabelle trusted and loved her brother, but she didn't want him coming knocking down doors to find her. "Where are you living these days?" she asked, although she already knew the answer. "It feels like forever since I've last seen you."

"I'm living in Brooklyn." There was a rustle on Alec's line as if he were shuffling around papers. "Obviously, you're still in New York, right?"

"Yeah, NYC. Do you remember that little hangout spot, Taki's?"

"We used to go there all the time. How could I forget?" Alec's voice was that of slightly painful reminiscence. "You want to meet there?"

Isabelle scratched her side absentmindedly. "You read my mind." She smiled. "God, it's so crazy."

"What is, Izzy?"

"Nothing, nothing. Can you meet me there in an hour?"

"'Course," Alec sighed contentedly. Just when Izzy was about to hang up, Alec caught her. "Hey, Izzy?"

"Hm?"

Alec's breath hitched. He almost forgot what to say, what with all the endorphins coursing through his veins. "Nothing," he said quickly. "I'll meet you there." And, with that, he hung up. Hopefully, Alec thought, he still remembered his way around the city.

* * *

When Alec saw Isabelle come in the restaurant, he was at a loss of breath. She was even more beautiful than he remembered--in a totally straight, brotherly-way. She was beautiful and she knew it, Alec thought.

She saw him at a far-away table in the corner of the restaurant. She broke into a fast walk to meet him. He was taller than she remembered--and more muscular, too. He stood up from the table. She walked right into him, wrapping her arms around his torso. She breathed him in.

He smelled like...sandalwood and incense? That's unusual for him, she thought, but it didn't take anything away from the reunion. "Hey, big brother. Long time no see, eh?"

"Way too long, Izzy," Alec said, dropping his arms and pulling away from his sister. "Sit?" 

She sat in the booth across from Alec, dropping her head into her hands. "I have so much to tell you. Where do I start?"

"Start from the beginning," Alec offered, "after I left."

Isabelle took a long, deep breath before speaking. "Well," she lifted her head to meet Alec's eyes, "after you left, Dad went crazy. He was never controlling when you were around, but after you left he-- Well, he told me that I could never contact you, that you were a threat to the Lightwood name. I almost went crazy, too, but Jace kept me on the straight-and-narrow."

The mention of Jace brought a pang to Alec's chest and a flick of pain to his head. He swallowed dryly. "Where's Jace, now?"

"He's living with Clary. You know her, his girlfriend. Anyways, back to the story. Jace and I missed you--like you wouldn't believe. Dad drank a lot, more than usual, I mean. He worked a lot, though. He went to Idris on a 'business trip,' whatever that means," Isabelle said with a shrug. "That's pretty much all that's new with me. What about you? I'm sure your life has been pretty eventful since..."

Alec looked taken aback. He picked at his old sweater absentmindedly. "Well, I have an apartment and a job, I adopted my son--"

Isabelle's eyes went wide with surprise. "What?" she admonished. "You have a son! What's his name?"

"It's Max, Max Lightwood. I named him after...you know."

Isabelle knew who he named his son after; their youngest brother, Max, who--fatally--was hit by a car while crossing the street.

"It'll be two years next month, you know," Isabelle said solemnly, a sad smile playing across her features. Alec nodded coldly.

After a little while of silence and awkward glances, Alec cleared his throat. "I, uh, have a boyfriend, now. His name is Magnus."

With that, Isabelle lit up like a firework once again. "Oh, my God! Alec, I have to meet him." Alec looked startled, but Isabelle took notice. "Make sure he doesn't hurt my big brother--and all that," she said more nonchalantly.

"We'll see," Alec smiled. "You have a boyfriend, don't you?"

Isabelle smiled from ear to ear, obviously overjoyed. "Meliorn. His name is Meliorn. When I said I was staying with a friend, I meant a  _boy_ friend. Sorry 'bout that." Alec waved dismissively.

A short while afterwards, Alec and Isabelle parted ways, going in separate directions from Taki's. With the promise of meeting up again, and exchanging contact information, they went back to their lives as if nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cOmMenTinG iS freE yOU KnoW !!  
> (C'mon i'm a needy bitchacho)


	9. Magnus and Jace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to -- "Boring" by the Brobecks

Alec and Jace. Jace and Alec.

No matter how you say it, it's still the same. Jace and Alec were--and still are--best friends. Jace and Alec remained friends even after Robert had evicted Alec. Unlike Isabelle, Jace wasn't under tight security.

Friendship kept them together, even through that time when Alec--sort of--fell in love with his best friend. But, as Alec got older, he realised he had no such feelings for Jace, and that it was a silly thought. He hated Jace's girlfriend, however. Clary Fray was a thorn in his side for years. They shared a mutual dislike for each other, it seemed. She was a constant reminder of all the things that Alec couldn't be to Jace.

But that was over, and Alec made peace with it.

Now, however, Jace and Alec (and Alec's son) were sitting in Taki's, waiting for their food. Jace ordered blindly off the menu, and Alec took his time. He eventually settled for apple pancakes, as it was early in the day. Alec chose chicken strips for Max because he couldn't order on his own.

Jace fell in love with Max as soon as he saw him. Today being the first day. (And he nearly cried when Alec told him his son's name was Max). He wanted Clary to meet him as soon as she could, but she was with her mother for the day. Jace fell in love with the way his mannerisms matched Alec's to a T: reading books on his own (because who reads books on their own anymore?), wiping his hands on his pants without meaning to, and wearing matching sweaters.

"You know Isabelle's having her birthday party at the Institute, right?" Jace said absentmindedly, scrolling through his phone.

Alec choked on his water, coughing heavily. Jace dropped his phone onto the table, slapping Alec's back. Passersby looked at them, but neither of the two cared.

"Daddy?" Max asked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, buddy." He waved dismissively, coughing into his hand. "Dude!" Alec said after he stopped choking. "You could've told me! Wait, the Institute? Is Dad going to be there?"

"You know he will be," Jace groaned. "I know you hate him, so you don't have to go."

"No, no, Jace. Isabelle is my sister, too. I need to go, for her." Alec buried his head in his hands, internal dilemma clouding his thoughts.

"Alec, it's fine if you don't want to go. Isabelle'd understand. She's cool like that."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I  _have_ to be there. She's great, so it should be special for her."

Suddenly, Alec's phone buzzed. A message from Magnus.

_"hey sweetpea ;^) come to my place when you can. i gots a surprise for ya :^))))"_

Magnus had picked up on the curt, informal texting style Alec used, as he found it endearing.

Alec rolled his eyes at the nickname but sighed when he realised Magnus was being flirty. He quickly typed a reply before shutting his phone off. " _with max and jace. u sure u want me 2 come over? and no. never call me sweetpea_ "

 _"_ :^((((((((( _what about honeybun? & yes i do. pls come over. bring ur son :^)))"_

_"ha hahaha. no. not honeybun. Alec is fine, thnx"_

Their food came five minutes later, and Alec silently asked Keltie (Jace said it was Keltie, right?) to get two large to-go boxes. She complied sweetly, bringing them back to the booth. Jace took notice, frowning a bit. "You leaving me so soon?"

"Yeah, Magnus wants me to go to his loft. 'And bring your son,' he said."

"And _I_  just met your son! Not fair. Tell your boyfriend I'm gonna get him back for stealing my nephew from him."

Alec's heart slightly caved in when he heard Jace call Max his nephew because he never really thought about Jace being an uncle to his son. It was the little things, Alec thought, that made him so happy.

Alec tapped on the placemat Max was drawing on. "Hey, buddy. Can you put your chicken in the box? We'll eat it when we get home. We're gonna go to Magnus's for a little while."

Max nodded his head silently, placing the uneaten food into the black styrofoam box. 

Alec turned to Jace, who was shoveling food into his mouth. "So, this party? What is it?"

Jace swallowed hard. "Uh, I think this Friday. Why?"

"Well, don't tell anyone. But I think I'll come."

* * *

Alec swung the knocker into the door hard, alerting whoever was inside of the loft. Magnus opened the door swiftly. "Darling! So good to see you!"  He and Alec shared a hug before Magnus noticed Max behind his dad. "And hel-lo to you, too, Max! Church is just dying to play with you again!"

Max lit up like a spark at the mention of Magnus's cat. He turned to Alec. "Can I, Daddy?"

"'Course, buddy." Alec ruffled his son's hair before Max ran off into the loft. Magnus laughed, "Church loves you and your son. Don't know what it is about you." Magnus took Alec's hand into his own, kissing his jawline, lips trailing down to his neck. Alec lifted his chin to give Magnus better access to his neck.

Seduction was what Magnus did best, moving into Alec's personal space with skillful ease. With just the right amount of heat in his voice, he laughed against Alec's skin. Alec shuddered slightly, feeling the hot breath on his neck.

"If you keep that up, you're never going to get to show me your surprise," Alec gasped as Magnus lightly nipped at his skin.

Magnus pulled away with a laugh. "You're right. Come, inside." Alec took Magnus's hand as he led him into the living room. "Well, I wanted to do something special for you and your son, so I had a...friend come in. Alec, meet Camille Belcourt. She's a tailor, of sorts."

The woman in Magnus's living room was tall. And so damn beautiful. Alec wasn't straight, but he would definitely consider her. Her voice was sleek and seductive, much like Magnus's. She spoke with a sort of accent, British, maybe?

"Tailored suits made by yours truly," Camille said, holding up a tape measure. "Alec, is it? Dear Magnus, here, wanted you to go first. Oh, and honey? Please lose that ratty sweater. It's so unflattering."

Camille was honest, Alec'd give her that, brutally so.

Through the fitting, Alec couldn't shake the feeling that Magnus and Camille were something more than friends. With the constant flirty undertones to their conversation, Alec was just getting more and more uncomfortable.

"So, is the little rascal running around  _your_ son, Mags?" Camille asked, wrapping the measuring tape around Alec's waist.

"No, Camille, dear. The little one would be Max, Alec's son. The cutest thing, he is." Magnus sat back on the loveseat and crossed his legs flirtatiously.

"Even cuter than me?" Camille pouted and batted her eyelashes at Magnus.

Alec sighed and said nothing. He thought of speaking up, but he didn't want to intrude. The nagging thought at the back of his mind was intruding, however.

_Hey, Alec? Yeah, Magnus... He's cheating on you! This girl is dangerous to be around. How come Magnus has never shown this side of him to you?_

Alec reminded himself of the promise Magnus made to him a while ago: to be faithful.

Even though Alec kept his mouth shut, he couldn't quite shut out that damn voice. He wanted to be oblivious in peace. But, even that might've been too much to ask for.


	10. Arguing and Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwie wowwie wowwie this is almost a month overdue. Please do not think for a second I abandoned this fic, I was completely busy with studying for finals and all that. This is, however, not an excuse. I have sat down and wrote this all in one sitting.
> 
> For you, my friends.

Magnus traced patterns on Alec's hand. "Are you okay?"

The two were driving back to Magnus's loft. Alec had one hand on the wheel, the other was in Magnus's hand.

"What makes you ask?" Alec said, his voice strained.

"Your knuckles are white, and your jaw is clenched," Magnus said, squeezing Alec's hand. Once they got to a red light, Magnus tilted Alec's head to face him. "Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong."

Alec sighed a heavy noise. "We'll talk about this when we get back."

Max was at the daycare center, and he was going to be there for another few hours or so.

When Alec and Magnus arrived at the loft, they climbed the stairs until they reached Magnus's door. He unlocked the door, and Alec went straight for the kitchen.

"Can you tell me what's the matter, now?" Magnus asked, hanging up his keys on the wall hooks.

"Can I trust you?" Alec asked out of nowhere.

"Where's this coming from?" Magnus asked. He wandered to the wine cabinet, pulling out a bottle and two glasses. He turned his attention to the wine. "Of course you can trust me."

"You're so secretive about everything, Magnus. I want to be able to trust you, but you're not giving me any reason to." Alec ran a hand through his hair, tousling the black locks.

Magnus made a throaty noise that sounded passive, only adding to Alec's frustration. Magnus wasn't paying attention to Alec; that much was evident.

Alec exhaled sharply. "Will you--Will you just," he slammed his hand down on the counter, raising his voice, "listen to me?"

Magnus jumped, spilling the red wine onto the marble countertop.

Alec continued. "It's like you're not even paying any attention to me when I talk!"

"I'm sorry," Magnus said softly. "I just get so sidetracked." He reached out a hand to Alec's, but he jerked it away before Magnus could touch him.

"Who's Camille?" Alec asked, turning his head to the side.

For a moment, Magnus admired his side profile; the way his jaw jutted out to the side when he got mad, the way his jawline was perfectly sculpted, and most certainly the way his nose filled out. But that hardly mattered, now.

" _Her_? This is about her?" Magnus laughed bitterly. "She's just...an old flame. You don't have to worry about her."

"But I do! Magnus, you're so secretive about your past! I can barely get anything out of you. I get that you've had past... _lovers_ , but that shouldn't get in the way of our relationship!" Alec yelled.

"Then why are you letting it?" Magnus yelled back. "You want me to never bring up my exes on the off chance  _you_ might get jealous? Never want me to remain friends with them?"

"That's not it!" Alec had tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. "I just can't help but feel there's something more going on when you have pet names picked out for each other, and you use them right in front of me!"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing, Alec! I don't know why you're bringing this up, now. Camille is my  _friend_ , now, Alec. Nothing more, nothing less."

Alec began pacing. "If you're not going to let me in on your past, how can you expect me to be in your future? Magnus, I--"

"Listen! I told you about my family, my  _oh-so-tragic_ past," Magnus said, waving his arms exaggeratedly. "And you told me yours. What more do you want from me?"

"I want to be there for you, but how can I understand what you're going through when I don't even know who is and isn't part of your life? Camille, for example! I didn't even know who she was until you were flirting with her!" Alec lowered his voice slightly. "I want to be there for you when you're in over your head. How can I when you don't let me in?"

Magnus defended himself earnestly. "Well, maybe I don't  _need_ you in--" He slowed down, quickly realising what he's really saying. "--my...life..."

Magnus was stubborn, even more so when it came to his love life. He felt the need to prove his points, sometimes at the expense of his lovers' feelings. He knew he didn't want to hurt Alec, but the words just kept flowing. 

Alec stopped pacing and looked at Magnus, his eyes blown and tired. A scream threatened to erupt from his throat, but he swallowed it down. "That...that's just fine. If you don't want me here, you just should've said so." He looked for his house keys, snatching them up from the counter.

Magnus made a move to stop Alec from leaving, but Alec pulled away and put his hands up in a surrendering motion. "Don't--! Don't."

"Alec, please--" Magnus begged. But before he could utter another word, Alec was already throwing the door open and walking down the steps. "Alec!" Magnus yelled, but it was futile.

There was a glass vase on a pedestal; an ornamental jug, given to him by a dear friend from Peru. In his vehemence, he swung his arm at the vase. "God  _dammit!_ " he screamed, hitting the glass jug, sending it flying to the floor. It shattered with a sickening sound that made his ears hurt.


	11. The Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN TO "WAR OF HEARTS" BY RUELLE WHEN YOU READ THIS TO BUILD AN ATMOSPHERE. 
> 
> IT'S A MUST.
> 
> (warning--long-ass chapter filled with fluff and romance. Alec finally finds his wings and flies :^) )
> 
> Enjoy !!!!

"Do you have to do this _now_?" Alec asked, annoyed. Magnus's hands were moving in skilled unison, trying to straighten Alec's bowtie.

" _Yes,_ we have to this  _now._ Your family is in there, and you haven't seen them in years, so you should make an impeccable impression." Alec rolled his eyes. "Besides, you look absolutely  _delectable_ with a straight bowtie."

"But my bowtie must be a reflection of myself, Magnus," Alec said, crossing his arms and tilting his nose up faux-poshly. "Black, like my soul. Not straight, also like me."

Magnus laughed at his boyfriend, then knocked on the giant door. The door automatically opened, with no doorman present. Magnus furrowed his brows and looked at Alec. Alec shrugged. "Welcome to the magic of the Institute."

The bustling crowds of people passed by, oblivious of the two men. All of Robert and Maryse's friends, it seemed. The sounds of laughing guests, classical music, and drinks clinking filled the room. Alec scanned the room, looking for anyone he knew on a personal level. He saw a few people he recognised but none he had personal connections with.

"Holy crap. Didn't know your parents were big on parties. I mean  _big_ ," Magnus said, stepping to Alec's side.

Alec smirked. "You're one to talk."

Magnus jabbed Alec's side. "Hey, in my defense, the parties  _I_ throw are small in comparison to _this_."

Suddenly, he saw his sister moving through the sea of people. He moved toward her, excusing himself to people he bumped into. He noticed their stares; like they were trying to recognise what connection this stranger had with Robert and Maryse. Magnus wasn't far behind. When he caught up to Isabelle, she looked shocked to see him, but happy nonetheless.

As she wrapped her arms around him, he could feel her smiling against his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Jace kinda...told me about the party. I had to come. Also, happy birthday!" Alec noticed he was missing a piece of conversation. "Oh, and, Isabelle? This," he pulled his date to his side by his hand and lowered his voice, "is Magnus, my boyfriend."

Isabelle's eyes became wide, a scream almost escaping her lips. She put a hand over her mouth to stop the sound, however. She held out a hand for Magnus. He took it and cordially shook her hand. "I'm Isabelle, Alec's sister. It's so good to finally meet you."

"Well, Alec already read my introduction, but, hello. It's wonderful to meet you, Isabelle. I'm Magnus Bane. Happy birthday, darling."

"Thank you!" Isabelle said with a smile, accepting a drink from the man walking by with a tray. She turned to her brother. "Would you two care for anything?"

Alec shook his head, but Magnus accepted. "Anything with tequila, thank you."

Suddenly, a man stood on the dais of the front hall, tapping his glass with a spoon. Alec didn't even have to see his face to know who he was. It was the same voice that plagued his nightmares all his life, the same voice that demeaned him and made him feel worthless. Alec's face contorted into one of fear and contempt. Magnus took notice and instantly realised what the man meant to Alec. He took Alec's hand into his own, squeezing gently. 

The man was, of course, Robert Lightwood.

"Excuse me, everyone," Robert said, setting his glass down. "I would like to thank you all for coming, tonight. It means so much to my colleagues and I for your presences. Of course, this night is not about me. It is about my beautiful daughter, Isabelle. Isabelle, please join me up here." He looked around, as did Alec, and looked for his daughter. What he found, however, was his son. The same son that he kicked out years ago. The same son which he held so much contempt for, for so many years. He was visibly caught off guard but he regained his composure.

He returned his gaze to the crowd as Isabelle made her way up to the dais. He kissed her cheek and said something unintelligible before grabbing his wine glass again. "A toast to Isabelle Lightwood."

As the crowd gave a "here-here!," Robert kept averting his eyes to Alec. Alec noticed his gaze but didn't have a drink in his hand to toast with (and he most certainly didn't have a drink to hide his face with). Even after all this time, the hatred only grew. The hatred for his father grew in increments over the years, but the pain was still as strong as ever.

"Isabelle didn't come alone, you all see. Alec, please come to the stage," Robert said. Jace looked at Clary, then to his father. "Dad? What the hell are you doing?"

"Not now, Jace," Robert whispered with a fake smile. "Tonight is a night of growth and reunion, so let's toast to that!"

Alec went back to the time in his life when he was a scared boy, hiding from his father underneath his bed. He walked to the dais, his feet heavy, staring at his abuser with a fearful expression on his face. He tuned out Magnus's worried pleading to "stop walking, damn it, Alec."

He couldn't shake the feeling of dread as he looked at his father's face.

Suddenly, he came back to the present, aware of all the eyes on him. Sweat beaded at his neck and anger seethed in his veins.

Robert spoke up. "Alec has been gone for years, but he finally decided to come home tonight."

The world slowed down. Alec, Jace, Isabelle, and Maryse were all aware of Robert's lies. The true words were on Robert's tongue, but he refused to speak them.

"Alec, would you like to say a few words for Isabelle, tonight?" He handed Alec a tall glass of champaign.

Alec opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. Then, he found his tongue. "Isabelle... Isabelle is the most amazing, beautiful, understanding girl in the world. She's so much more open to things than some people are." He put emphasis on 'some people.' "She's so much more truthful, too. She accepts people for who they are and doesn't turn them away if they're different."

"Alec, that's beautiful, but I think you need to--" Robert tried, but Alec spoke over him.

"No, dad, I'm not going to let you silence me, anymore. Isabelle isn't the kind of girl to judge. My sister is the most caring person in the entire world. Isabelle doesn't hurt people." Alec's voice was raising with every word. "If Isabelle had kids, I can guarantee she would be the best parent _ever_. She wouldn't make her kids feel unsafe, and she would always protect them." The grip he had on the glass was tightening, causing it to shatter in his hand. Champaign splashed everywhere; onto his jacket and onto the floor. "That's what a  _real_ parent would do, at least."

"Alec, please--!"

" _Will you stop_ trying to shut me up?" Alec yelled. "I'm tired of being treated like I'm inferior just because I'm...because I'm gay! That's why you kicked me out, isn't it, Dad? That's why you told me never to talk to my sister again?" He was making a scene, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get every emotion out. "I brought my boyfriend, tonight, to show you that you can't control me any longer. You never could."

The crowd parted, leaving Magnus in the center of an open space on the floor. There was a chasm between Alec and Magnus, and Alec intended to change that. He took a few steps off the stairs of the dais, towards Magnus, to test the waters, but those few steps turned into long strides. Maryse walked up to Alec, who had never stopped moving towards his boyfriend, from the crowd.

"Alec, what are you doing?" she hissed.

He turned his head to his mother, never taking his eyes off Magnus and never stopping his strides. "Enough," he said simply.

Alec's breath became heavy like it was weighing him down with every step. Maryse was left behind, dumbfounded. Robert had a horrified look written across his visage, as did everyone in the room. Jace and Clary were also on the stage, looking between each other and Alec, smiling like idiots. Isabelle crossed her arms, content with her brother's actions.

As Alec came up to Magnus, he grabbed the lapels of his jacket, crashing his lips against Magnus's. Warmth spread between them, making their clothes feel hot and weighted. Unnecessary layers, it seemed.

Alec lost himself in the kiss, opening his eyes and pulling away slightly. Magnus chased his lips, but stalled and looked from Alec's pupil-blown eyes to his lips, which were perfectly parted. Alec returned his lips to Magnus's, kissing him with fervor. Magnus didn't know what to do with his hands, so he grabbed the back of Alec's suit jacket, pulling him close until there was no space between them. Noses were bumped, but that was fine.

The room filled with judgmental people fell away, everyone fell away with the world. The fear of rejection was gone, as well as the fear of coming out of the closet for Alec. The only thing that mattered in the moment was the passion between them. 

When Alec kissed him, his brain lit on fire. After that, Magnus was addicted. He could barely breathe around Alec but couldn't bare not to be with him. The kisses were his saving grace and his torture. He lived for them and would die for them. He would die with the memory of Alec on his lips forever.

Magnus decided that, if he ever lost Alec, he would lose himself. He was the half that made him whole.

The kiss was more than just a kiss. It was symbolic of every single thing Alec had wanted to say to his parents for years. It represented freedom to choose, and most importantly, it showed his love for Magnus. The kiss was drawn out and promised more to come later that night.

* * *

"I'm so sorry for ruining your birthday party, Izzy," Alec said, hugging his sister at the door. Jace and Clary stood there as well, waiting to hug Alec and Magnus goodbye.

She laughed. "Don't you ever feel sorry for speaking out, Alec. God, you had more courage to do what you did than I've ever had. Props, bro." She smiled, tugging at the hem of her dress. "I better get inside. Have a good night, Alec."

After Isabelle left, Jace spoke up. "Dude, I'm sorry, but _screw Dad_."

Alec erupted into laughter at that, baring his teeth in a grin. "I agree!" He pulled Jace into one of those "bro-hugs," slapping his back with brotherly affection.

"Go with your man," Jace said after pulling away.

Clary added, "We'll find some way to keep the party alive. Maybe I'll get Jace to take off his shirt in front of everyone, see how that goes."

"No offense," Alec said, "but I think this party has had enough shock for one day."

Jace hit his arm lightly. "Oh,  _what-ever_! I'm quite attractive, I'll have you know!"

Magnus called from the car at the bottom of the steps. "Car's running. We're losing cold air, get in here!"

"I better leave before he skins me alive. Loves his cold air," Alec said with a smile. "I'll see you guys." He turned and waved as he walked down the steps. Jace and Clary walked back into the Institue. He pulled the door open and climbed into the car.

Magnus turned to Alec, cupping his face and kissing him gently. The kiss still held as much passion as it did in the party. He pulled away lightly. "You're so strong, so beautiful. I'm so proud of you, Alec."

Alec sharply sucked in a breath. "I love you," he said, out of the blue.

Neither had said it to each other ever, so tonight was a night of firsts.

"You do?" Magnus asked.

"God, yes. From the moment I saw you."

"I love you, too." Magnus closed his eyes and exhaled. "It feels so good to finally say that. "I love you, I love you. God, I how love you, Alec."

Their heads ducked in for one more kiss, short and heated, but still filled with as much love as their words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE OMG
> 
> It's kinda obvious, but whoever comments first what episode of what TV show this was based on gets a cookie. 
> 
> Love you guys, thanks for sticking by me thus far.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- illustriousprotagonist  
> Instagram- @polaroidfrnk


End file.
